A Grave Misunderstanding
by Park Ryder
Summary: Brianna and Noah found out Mordecai's tickle spot. So they tickle him until he passes out. Thinking he's dead they tried to hide the body. This is for one of the greatest writers in fanfiction BrunoMarsLuver21. P.S Thanks to UnknownSalvation for helping me and editing it! :D


**Hi guys! I know it been a while since I wrote a story. It is because I lost my "spark" but I got it back! **

**Anyway this story is for**** BrunoMarslover21 because she is a good author and I hope she likes this.**

**This story is about Brianna and Noah found out Mordecai's tickle spot. So they tickle him until he passes out. Thinking he's dead they tried to hide the body. **

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

It was just a normal day as Mordecai was in the kitchen drinking some soda, until him loud laughing.

Mordecai - "Huh?"

He went to the living room and saw Brianna tickling Noah's sides.

Noah - "*laughing* s-stop!"

Brianna - "Not unless you let me watch my show!"

Mordecai - "What are you kids doing?"

Noah - "*laughing* Bri-Bri-Brianna won't let me watch m-my show!*

Brianna - "The show only last 11 minutes!*

Mordecai - "Ok time out! Brianna will you stop tickling your little brother for a few minute."

Brianna - "Fine."

She soon stops tickling Noah and he was breathless.

Noah - *breathless* thank you*

Mordecai - "Now, Noah what show you where watching?"

Noah - "I was watching the Ghost Ventures."

Mordecai - "Look, Noah let watch the show for 11 minutes and u can watch the rest your show ok? I've seen it before and the first part is always boring."

Noah - "Yeah that true. Daddy do you have a tickle spot?"

Mordecai - "No. Men like me don't get ticklish. You kids probably got it from your mother."

Brianna - "So you're not ticklish at all?"

Mordecai - "Nope."

Margaret - "Mordecai! Can u come up stairs for a second?"

Mordecai - sure!

Brianna - *whispers to Noah* let follow him like ninjas to see what is it! "

Noah - ok!

()()()()()()()()()

Mordecai - "What up Margaret?"

Margaret - "What should I wear? Yellow shirt or pink?"

Mordecai - "Pink. Why you ask?"

Margaret - "Because I saw some of my friends from high school and we are gonna hang out later."

Mordecai - "Oh cool."

Margaret - "What the kids doing?"

Mordecai - "They are just watching TV. Noah asks me if I had a tickle spot. I told him I don't have a tickle spot."

Margaret - *sarcastically* Oh really?"

Mordecai - "Yep! Strong men like me, don't have a tickle spot."

Margaret - hmm…Mordecai look over there!"

Mordecai - "huh?"

Margaret trips him which causes Mordecai to fall on the bed. Margaret grabs his ankles and began to tickle his feet. A smile grew on his face as he started laughing uncontrollably and Margaret looked at him.

Margaret - "You didn't I forgot about it did you?"

Mordecai - *laughing* Ok! OK! I-I-I do have a t-t-tickle spot! Stop t-tickling me!"

Margaret - Hmmm…"

Margaret still tickling him, as Mordecai was laughing hard.

Margaret - "Ok! Under one condition."

Mordecai - *laughing* "W-W-What?"

Margaret - "you watch the kids when I go out next week."

Mordecai - "What! No way!"

Margaret - "Ok then..."

She began to tickle him again and Mordecai was laughing again.

Mordecai - "*laughing* Ok! Ok! Y-you win, j-j-just stop t-tickling my feet please!"

Margaret - "Ok!"

She soon stops and let go and Mordecai was breathless.

Mordecai - *breathless* Thank you."

Meanwhile, Brianna and Noah saw the whole thing.

Brianna - "Noah did you see that?"

Noah - "Mommy good at karate?"

Brianna - "That too, but dad lied. It turn out his tickle spot is his feet.'

Noah - "Wow. What do we do know?"

Brianna - "Don't worry little bro, I got a plan!"

()()()()()()()()()

Mordecai was taking a nap on the couch in the living room. Soon Brianna and Noah came in snickering and ready to do to their plan.

Brianna - "U got the stuff?"

Noah - "Yep!"

Noah took out 2 ropes and a sock.

Noah - "Now what?"

Brianna - "Tie his hands and ankles together."

Noah - "Ok."

Noah soon tied Mordecai's wrists and ankles together with the rope.

Noah - "Now what?"

Brianna - "Now give me the sock."

Noah gave Brianna the sock, and she put the sock in Mordecai's mouth. Soon they both got on Mordecai's back and tickled his feet. Mordecai soon began to laugh and realize he can't move and have a sock in his mouth. They continue to tickle him until he passed out.

Brianna - "Isn't this fun daddy?"

Noah - "Uh Brianna I don't think awake."

Brianna - Huh?"

They turn around and saw Mordecai unconscious.

Noah - "Oh no! I think we killed daddy! What are we going do?"

Margaret - "Hey Mordecai!"

Noah - "Oh no!"

Brianna - "Give those sunglasses! I got a plan."

Noah gave Brianna the sunglasses and she put on Mordecai's face. Soon they grab both of his arms to make it look like he was sitting up.

Brianna - *pretending* to be Mordecai* Hi honey!"

Margaret - You okay Mordecai?

Brianna - *pretending to be Mordecai* Yeah I'm fine just….tired."

Margaret - "Okay. Anyway I'm gonna go hang out with my friends I'm gonna get my water bottle I'll back in a few hours. Just make sure to keep an eye out for the kids."

Soon she went to the kitchen and Noah said:

Noah - *as Mordecai's voice* *whistles* Look at that sexy thang!"

Margaret - "Huh?"

Brianna slapped Noah in the back of the head.

Brianna - *as Mordecai* Nothing dear you look very pretty today."

Margaret - "Oh thanks Mordecai. See ya later."

She soon left the house. Then Brianna and Noah put Mordecai down on the couch.

Noah - "What are we gonna do? Mommy gonna be really mad once she finds out that we killed daddy."

Brianna - "Don't worry I'll think of something."

Noah - "I can't believe daddy's gone…"

Brianna - "I know. Look like the only thing we can do is to bury him in the backyard."

Noah - "But I don't know to bury a dead body. You?"

Brianna - "No. Maybe the basement has some books we need. Noah, drag dad's body to the basement."

Noah - "Rock paper scissor for it?"

Brianna threw rock and Noah threw paper.

Noah - "Aw man!"

He soon dragged Mordecai's body by the arm and it was hard for him due to his age and height.

Noah - "Daddy need to lay off the cheeseburgers."

Brianna - "Okay, now you gotta put dad in the basement."

Noah - "Right!"

Noah push Mordecai's body down the basement and the body fell down the stairs. Brianna slapped Noah in the back of the head.

Noah - "What was that for?! You said to bring him downstairs"

Brianna - "Yeah but, I didn't mean to literally drop his body to ground. Be careful with him!"

Noah - "Well be clearer next time! He's dead. I don't think it matters anymore!" "

Brianna - "Whatever! Let just go downstairs!"

They soon made it downstairs. Brianna and Noah soon saw the shelves full of books.

Noah - How do we bury a body?

Brianna - Let me check a book *took a book* oops wrong one *throws it*

Mordecai - *wakes up* Where am I? *got hit in the head with the book and knocked out*

Brianna - "Found it! Okay it said here to wrap the body in white bandage, removes the organs, and then buries the body."

Noah - "We don't know how to remove organs. Even if we did, we would pass out because it would be gross."

Brianna - "Let just skip the organ part, and just wrap his body in white bandages."

() () () () () () () () () ()

They manage to get Mordecai's body to the bathroom. Brianna was looking for white bandages, was throwing bottles whenever he couldn't find them.

Mordecai - *wakes up* what the?"

Mordecai got hit in the head with the shampoo bottle and was knocked out again.

Brianna - "I can't find anything white bandage. Look like we have to find something else to wrap daddy's body in."

Noah - "How about toilet paper?"

Brianna - "That's perfect! Thank god mom bought a lot for 15 bucks."

They grabbed 5 rolls of toilet paper, and dragged Mordecai's body outside to the backyard.

()()()()()()()()()

Brianna - "Something' ain't quite right."

Noah - "What do you mean Brianna?"

Brianna - "You forgot to bury his face."

Mordecai was wrapped up in toilet paper, and was covered in dirt expect for his face. Luckily instead of being buried deep underground, Noah and Brianna just cover his body with dirt.

Noah - *covered his face with dirt* I'm sorry it just I thought he need some air."

Brianna - "He doesn't need air anymore Noah. He happy up there in heaven."

Noah - "What you think he's doing up there?"

Brianna - "Probably playing video games with God and Jesus."

Noah - "Shouldn't we say something to dad before we leave?"

Brianna - Rigby *pick up a flower* we are here today because we killed our father Mordecai Garland-

Noah - *chuckled* Garland."

Brianna - *slapped Noah in the back of the head* our father Mordecai Garland Quintel was tickled to death and we regret doing it. Daddy we are very sorry we tickle to death. I hope you can forgive and we love you very much. Amen.

She drops the flower on Mordecai's chest. Soon, it was Noah's turn to say his speech.

Noah - "Daddy, we are sorry that we tickle to death, and hope you have fun up their in heaven because I know it must be a cool place. You are awesome dad and we love you very much and will miss you. Amen."

He soon drops the flower on Mordecai's chest. Soon they began to walk away and then Mordecai woke up groaning and standing up. Brianna and Noah saw this, and got scared.

Mordecai - "Brianna? Noah?"

Noah - "AHHHH! DAD'S A ZOMBIE!"

Mordecai - "Zombie what?"

Brianna grabbed a shovel, smack Mordecai in the head with it.

Brianna - "Die zombie!"

Mordecai - "*groaning* I'm not a zombie! I'm your father!"

Brianna - "But we tickled you to death and you are now a zombie! Please don't eat our flesh!"

Noah - "Yeah eat Brianna's! Her flesh is juicy and fresh!"

Mordecai - I'm not dead! If I was dead, Death would have been here hours ago!"

Brianna - "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. So you're not dead?"

Mordecai - "No. I'm still alive with a terrible head pain…Oh god I think I'm bleeding."

Margaret soon came back and saw her kids and Mordecai holding his head, wrapped in toilet paper and dirt.

Margaret - "What's going on? Mordecai what happen? Why are you cover in toilet paper and dirt and your head is bleeding."

Brianna - "It's a long story."

()()()()()()()()()()

They were in there parents living room. Mordecai had a white bandage wrapped around his head. The doctor said that he would have to wear it, and take pain pills for three weeks. He was in bed while Margaret put an extra pillow under his head. Brianna explained the whole thing to Mordecai and Margaret.

Brianna - "…..And that what happen."

Noah - "We are really sorry.

Brianna - "Are we getting grounded for a couple of weeks?

Mordecai - "Of course not."

Brianna and Noah - "Yay!"

They ran over him and hugged him.

Mordecai - "You are grounded for 2 months."

Brianna and Noah - "Aw man."

Mordecai - "Your punishment is…"

()()()()()()()()

Brianna - "I cant believe we have to mop, sweep, and wax the floor, clean the dishes, and do the laundry."

Noah - "Don't forget mowing the lawn and raking the leaves."

Brianna - "I feel like we are in Cinderella."

Noah - "We only have to this for 2 months plus Cinderella nearly done it all her life if it wasn't for that prince."

Brianna - "Now I know how daddy feels when he working at the park."

Mordecai - "Brianna! Noah! Can you guys bring my soda upstairs?"

Noah - "Did I forget we have to take care of daddy too?"

Brianna - "Yeah. Coming!"

Noah - "Well look like we really are Cinderella working at the park."

Brianna - "Yeah but I did learn one lesson though."

Noah - "What's that?"

Brianna - "Never tickle dad."

That's my story! Hope you guys and BrunoMarslover21 loves it!


End file.
